


So this is growing up

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drug Use, Finished, Incest, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, So much angst, Spanking, Swearing, came back just in time to break your heart, i might add other charcters, im sorry, it bad, matt is 16, so I figured out my ending, the brothers are 22, the spanking is from like 6 chapters ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is 16 years old and is staring to lose his eyesight, desperate to escape his problem Matt runs away from home where he later meets the twins Anatoly and Vladimir, relationships pursue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i didnt really write this in chapters so... yeah anyway here you go

Matt tugged his backpack up a little higher on his shoulder as he walked through the crowded train station. He didn't have any money left over for food, much less another ticket. It didn't matter, he assumed by now he was far enough away. He couldn't go back home. He wouldn't go back home. His condition was getting worse. He knew soon he would be completely blind. Then perhaps he would go home. But he had seen so little of the world... and they were not going to let him see any more of it. So he took matters into his own hands. He wasn't going to sit at home feeling sorry for himself. Not at sixteen, when he could still see and there were things left to do maybe at seventeen when he couldn't see and all those "things"  went away along with his sight.

The train station was crowded with both people who had places to be and people whose place to be was there. Those people were easy to spot out, they looked like him. Unbathed and in dirty clothes. Most were begging for money, some performing for it. Matt bit his lip looking around. This wasn't exactly the sights he had thought about seeing, but they were definitely new compared to his sheltered suburban life.

He paused by a map near the stairs leading into the outside world. He wasn't really sure why he was studying it. Its not like he had anywhere to go. There was a man sitting by the sign on a blanket who Matt could feel staring at him. He pursed his lips staring harder at the map, he really hoped the man looking at him wouldnt ask for money.

“You are looking for somewhere?” The man sitting finally asked, his voice holding a strong russian accent. Matt looked over as the man pushed himself up on his heals.

“Oh. No.” Matt said quickly not wanting the man to come any closer.

“No?” The man asked smiling moving closer despite  Matt's obvious discomfort. “You come to city with nowhere to go?”

Matt looked down at his hands. “yeah, I um I guess.”

“So what are you running from?” The man laughed running a hand through his messy brown hair.

Matt paused staring at the man for a moment. Maybe he could just walk away now. “Why would you think i'm running from something?”

The man shrugged a shit eating grin on his face. “You just seem the type.” He held out his hand. “I am Anatoly.” Matt stared at the outstretched hand for a long time, this Anatoly did not seem like he was gonna drop it though. So Matt gave in and took his hand.

“Matt.” He introduced himself. The brunette continued to grin pulling his hand back.

“Matt” He hummed thinking it over. “The lost boy.” He added after a moment turning back to his stuff. “Do you want somewhere to go lost boy?” He asked folding up his blanket.

“What you want me to go with you?” Matt asked shocked.

“You do not have to.” Anatoly shrugged.

Matt scoffed watching the Russian gather his things. “You could be a murderer.” He stated flatly. Anatoly stood up straight holding his stuff under his arms.

“I could be.” He shrugged moving past him. “It is your call.” He smiled beginning to walk up the stairs. Matt stared after him watching as the brunette made his way outside not looking back. After pausing for a second Matt ran after him.

“Anatoly wait!” It took Matt a minute but he caught up to the taller male as they reached the top of the stairs pushing through a crowd of people to get to the side walk. Anatoly smiled at Matt but didn't say anything as he tugged his arm as a way of telling Matt to cross the street with him. The two jogged across the busy street, cars hardly bothering to stop for them. “Where are we going?” Matt asked as Anatoly handed him his stuff in order to pull a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

“A place people like us go.” Toly spoke with the cigarette between his lips trying to light it as they walked.

“People like us?” Matt asked frowning at the man. He could not imagine having anything in common with him.

“People who are running from something” The russian clarified for him victoriously lighting the smoke, taking a long drag from it.

“Im not running from anything.” Matt lied, handing Anatoly his stuff back wanting to get the blanket that reeked of homelessness.

Anatoly chuckled looking at the young boy with a raised eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?” Matt looked down pursing his lips, decided not to answer. He didnt know this man, he didnt owe him anything. Anatoly shrugged taking another drag. “You do not have to tell me what you are running from, but do not lie to yourself. Is very bad for the soul.” He pointed down an alley. “This way.”

Matt paused looking where Anatoly had pointed. the alley looked like something out of a horror movie, where the victim would get chopped into tiny pieces. “Anatoly?” Matt asked staying where he was.

“Hmm?” The russian paused turning around, just noticing Matt was not still beside him.  

“What are you running from?”

Anatoly laughed. “I’ll tell you when I figure it out.” He nodded toward the end of the alley. “come on.”

Matt didn't know what it was about Anatoly that made him feel at ease. He kept going back to the fact that he should feel unsafe. That he should run the other way and call his dad, apologized and begged to get picked up. But instead, as he followed him down the alley Matt felt nothing but comfort. There was a door at the end of one of the buildings, Matt hadn't noticed at first. Anatoly did not bother knocking just pushed open the heavy chunk of metal. Matt immediately greeted by the sound of music and laughing, mixed in with the smell of drugs and alcohol. Matt knew he should turn and run. Anatoly dropped his blanket by the door and matt followed him into the long hallway.

There were two girls already there, both not looking much older than matt himself, both giggling as they shared stolen kisses. Matt looked at them with a gap jaw. He had never actually seen two girls together, or two men for that matter. The town he lived in was not to kind toward people like that. Not that Matt had been raised to think that way. His father had always said that homophobia was a made up word to be a dick. The grin was back on Anatoly’s face as he saw the girls. “Hello ladies.” He smiled walking over and greeting them both with a kiss to the lips.

“Hello Toly.” One of the girls giggled hanging off of his arm. “Did you bring us home a treat?”

Matt's stomach flipped at her words before he realized she had not even noticed him. “Not today, I’m afraid.” Anatoly said pulling away from her grasp. “Is my brother here?”

“Yeah, he's in the back room, the bastard.” The other girl spoke crossing her arms and frowning. “Someone needs to punch him.” She added bitterly.

Anatoly chuckled reaching over to grab Matt’s sleeve. “Refusing to fuck you is hardly a reason to beat him Kate.”  Anatoly did not let her respond before walking off dragging Matt with him.

“You live here?” Matt asked letting himself be dragged along, looking inside the rooms as they went. All were full of people, some where playing poker, somewhere drinking, some appeared to just be laying there, while others were even having sex. Just sitting there in a room full of people going at it.

“Sometimes.” Anatoly answered pulling him threw what appeared to be a kitchen. “Not often.” Matt nodded not quite understanding. Anatoly kept dragging him through crowds of people until he reached a room with the door closed at the back of the apartment. Again Toly did not knock before entering.  He simply slid in pulling Matt with him before closing the door.

“Who is your friend?” A confused looking blonde asked sitting on top of the only bed in the room. He had an eyebrow cocked as he looked at Matt. Matt didn't notice this though too busy staring at the needle in the man's hand. Matt wasn't stupid, he could guess what it was for.

“This is Matt.” Anatoly said walking over to the blonde man leaning in to give him a quick kiss snatching the needle from his hands. “The lost boy.” Anatoly spun around to Matt placing the needle down out of the frowning blondes reach. “Matt this is my twin brother Vladimir.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Matt had moved into the tiny back room with the brothers. In that one week he liked to think he learned a lot about them. For example,he knew the twins were 22 years old and they had moved to America three years ago. Anatoly always greeted people by kissing them on the lips and he danced in a club most nights. Vladimir was a junkie and had a short temper, though he never yelled at his brother. He hadn't snapped at Matt yet either, though Matt had been there when he attacked one of the other people in the house. Anatoly ended up dragging him from the room Matt was so paralyzed by fear, he had never seen two people fight so rawly. Anatoly also did drugs but not nearly as much as his brother and he would usually send Matt out to go get food from the deli down the street or something when he did do them. Matt knew he was doing drugs though because when he came back Anatoly and Vladimir would always be laying together on the bed, all giggles and smiles. That was another thing Matt had discovered, the brothers shared the small bed in the room, lying close together in a way that Matt could only describes as two lovers lying together.

They didn't ask him too but Matt slept on the floor, he was sure they- well at least Anatoly wouldn't have a problem with sharing the bed with him as well but Matt was almost scared to go on it when they were in the room. It seemed too invasive, though three people sharing one room could hardly be described as private. He still wasn't even sure why the brothers had taken him in, it's not like they had anything in common. Matt would lay on the bed when they weren't in the room though, sleeping on the floor could have quite the strain on your back, he also got up when he heard them coming though. Scared that maybe he was not allowed on it, because while they hadn't told him he wasn't, they also hadn't told him he was. That's why he woke up in an absolute panic when he heard the door open, Vladimir coming into the room before Matt could get off the bed. Matt was staring at him eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. He waited for Vladimir to make a move, terrified of how he would react. The blonde simply raised an eyebrow at him closing the door before walking over to the bed a bag in his hand.

“Scoot over.” He said accent thick, tapping Matt's arm as he took a seat beside him. Matt gulped moving over still scared of what might happen.

“I’m sorry.” Matt said moving to climb off the bed but was stopped by vladimirs hand on his leg.

“You are very jumpy person Matvey.” He chuckled a little at him as he let his hand slid away from Matt's leg in favor of going for the plastic bag he had with him. He pulled out a sandwich a bag of chips and - ah yes there was Vladimir's favorite thing. Matt didn’t know how Vladimir could stand to sink that needle into his skin. Even Anatoly sneered at it when Vladimir used the thing. “You want some?”

Matt looked up from the drug on the bed. “What no I don’t-”

“I meant of the food Matthew.” Vladimir said smiling at him and shaking his head. “So jumpy.” Matt felt his stomach flip at Vladimir's smile, in a much different way than how it had flipped earlier. Matt couldn't think of a time Vladimir had smiled at anyone but his brother and it was a beautiful thing to have it directed at him. Vladimir reached over to grab the little box he kept by his bed, inside were his spoon, needle, lighter and rubber tie for his arm.

“Oh…. yeah… okay…” Matt said peeling his eyes away from vladimir's face and down to the food laying on the bed. He knew his face was bright red though he could not figure out why.

“Go ahead then.” Vladimir chuckled as he grabbed the small baggy from in front of Matt. Matt grabbed the bag of chips, not really hungry as he opened them. He had watched Vladimir do this before but Anatoly had always been in the room with him. In fact Matt could not think of a single time in the past week him and Vladimir had been alone.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Matt asked taking out a chip as Vladimir patted his arm trying to find a vein. Matt could help but think that his arms really should be that beautiful given what he did to them.

“Not really.” Vladimir answered taking the needle from between his teeth, pushing the metal into his skin. Matt looked away quickly. “Scared of needles?” Matt shrugged keeping his eyes fixed anywhere but Vladimir's arm. “So is Toly.” Vladimir chuckled, sighing as he dropped the needle into the box. Vladimir laid back onto the bed a smile filling up his face as he looked up at Matt. He laughed shaking his head and reaching for his sandwich.

“What?” Matt asked watching the high man slowly undo the paper wrapping.

“It is nothing.” Vladimir said with a shrug. “Your hair, it is.” He motioned to the top of his head. “Poof.” He said falling into a fit of giggles.

“Oh.” Matt said blushing and reaching up to fix his bed head, Vladimir only laughed more though letting Matt know that he was not doing a good job fixing it.

“Here, here” The russian said pushing himself up onto his elbows. “I will fix.” He chuckled reaching over and running a hand threw the soft strands.

“Thanks.” Matt said blushing as Vladimir's hand moved threw his hair.  

“Is not problem.” Vladimir said letting his hand pause on the back of Matts head, eyes moving from the boys hair to his lips.

“Um... Vladimir?” Matt asked uncertain of his next move.

“Da Matvey?” Vladimir asked moving closer, Matt’s breath hitched as he watched him.

“What are you doing?” He asked cursing himself for the way his voice rose at least two octaves.

Vladimir smiled moving closer still till there forehead were touching. “Fixing your hair fool.” his breath was hot on Matt's face as he spoke. Matt only had a moment to reflect on this though because suddenly Vladimir's lips were on his. The kiss just as fierce and demanding as Vladimir himself. A choked sound came from the back of Matts throat as he tried to move away but was held in place by Vladimirs hand.

The kiss was both too long and too short as Vladimir pulled away tugging Matt’s lip out with him as he went. At once Vladimir’s focus was back on fixing Matt's hair with the teen sat there having a life crisis. “There all better.” Vladimir hummed laying back on the bed grabbing his sandwich as he hummed a russian tune Matt had heard him and Toly sing quite a few times before.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Matt laid staring up at the ceiling that night as the brother slept pressed together. He could not get the kiss from earlier out of his head, Vladimir hadn’t mentioned it and the last thing Matt wanted to do was bring it up. He wasn't even sure if Vladimir had remembered it, people didn't remember the things they did while they were high like that right? But still he wanted to know why he did it. Or well Matt more wanted to know why he liked it so much, but he couldn't very well ask without bringing it it. Matt had kissed girls, he hadn't really gone much further with them, but he had wanted to. He liked kissing girls, but he had never felt what he did when Vladimir had kissed him. He wanted to blame it on inexperience but he knew his first kiss with a girl hadn’t shaken him this much. Was it possible he was gay?

“You know you shift around a lot when you are...what is word? scared?” Anatoly’s voice scared Matt making him jump as he looked over to see the shorter Russian looking at him from the side of the bed.

“I am not scared.” Matt said, but he was, he didnt want to be gay, he saw what people did to gays. Anatoly frowned reaching an arm out toward the young man.

“What is bothering you lost boy?” Matt frowned looking away but letting his fingers link with the tattooed ones by his head. He shrugged pursing his lips. When Matt did not answer after a minute the russian sighed and shifted positions on the bed. “Come on, sleeping on that floor can't be good for you.”

“That bed is too small for all three of us.” Matt said dropping his hand from Anatoly's fear boiling in his chest though he wasn't sure why.

“We will make it work.”Toly promised him patting the empty space beside him. Matt stared at the bed for a moment biting his lip as he decided what to do. Turning down a bed seemed like a stupid move to make though so matt climbed up onto the mattress beside Anatoly who proceeded to roll onto his side to face Matt. The other brother still sleeping peacefully. Matt laid on his side as well face to face with the other male, close enough that all there breathing seemed to be was taking in the others last breath. “Do you want to tell me what is wrong lost boy?” Anatoly whispered into the darkness. Matt shook his head no but moved closer burying his neck into the Russians bare chest like he had watched him do to his brother every night this last week. Instead of pushing him away like Matt almost hoped he would do Anatoly wrapped his arms around Matt’s thin frame pulling him closer.

*****

When Matt woke up the brothers were gone and he cursed the sinking feeling that followed this realization. He rolled out of the bed picking up the cleanest shirt he could find from the floor and replaced it with the one he had been sleeping in. He really should do laundry. Maybe going out would clear his head. He had hardly left this room all week after all, there was such thing as contact high. He grabbed a garbage bag from the kitchen and went around the room picking up all the clothes he could find, both his and the brothers. Once he had done so he tied the bag up and headed out of the”safe house” as the brothers referred to it. Avoiding the other members as he left.

The laundromat was only a few blocks away but walking through the streets without the brothers always made him feel vulnerable. He wasn't strong or street smart like them, he was just… he was Matt. Skinny teenager who would be blind soon enough. He frowned at that, one day he would never be able to see the Russians faces again. He thought about this for a moment longer before his heart sunk lower. Would he ever see his father's face again. Oh god he hadn't thought of that when he ran. Never even thought he could get this far. He felt his airways get tighter and suddenly walking didn't seem like an option as he leaned against the nearest wall. He wrapped a hand in his hair as he dropped the bag of clothes.

He had to go back, he couldn't not ever see his dad again. How could he have been so selfish. Would his dad even take him back,Matt could hardly stop the sob that made its way up from his throat. He was sliding down the wall onto the ground when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder. Weakly he pushed them off. “Get off me.” He said hardly being able to see through the tears, which just made him cry harder.

“Matvey, it is us.” Vladimirs voice run into Matt's ear as the hands grabbed him again. This time he grabbed at them, as if they were a life line.

“Im sorry.” Matt said as he kept crying. “Im sorry.”

“Hush Matvey, it is okay. We are here now.” Matt felt a pair of strong arms lift him up.

He wrapped his arms around who he assumed was Vladimir. “Im sorry.” He repeated.

“It is okay.” Vladimirs voice spoke into his ear. “Do not apologize.”

“The clothes.” Matt sniffled into his neck, trying to calm the tears.

“What?” Vladimir asked more confused this time. Matt motioned toward the black bag keeping his face hidden.

“I wanted to do laundry.” Matt said surprised at how crazy he sounded as he dug himself closer to the russian. The two began talking in words Matt didn't understand and for a monet Matt thought he had lost it before Matt remembered the two spoke Russian.

“Come.” Anatoly's voice said a minute later, matt hearing movement around him. “We will do laundry with you.”

Matt didn't pick his head up from Vladimirs chest till half way threw the first rinse cycle. He eyes puffy from tears but he felt like he could breath again. Vladimir had sat them in the window seat, Toly sitting beside them. “Oh” Toly smiled at him. “Our lost boy has resurfaced.” He handed him a bottle of water which matt took greatfully.

“I’m sorry.” Matt whispered still feeling guilty for his break down.

“Is not problem.” Vladimir said. “We were going to get you anyway.”

Matt hiccuped taking a sip of water. “Why?” He asked, the two brothers looked at each other.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Matt looked around the small one room apartment. If you could ever call it that. There wasn't even a proper bathroom just a toilet in the corner with a curtain put up. The kitchen was set up a few feet away from that with a dinosaur of a fridge, a sink beside a stove that looked like a safety hazard and two cabinets. But the brothers looked so proud of themselves that Matt couldn't find it in himself to find fault with the apartment.  
“I know it is not much.” Vladimir said walking up behind Matt “But it is ours.”  
“You dont have to move in with us if you don't want.” Anatoly added from out of Matt’s line of vision. “I mean we want you too but if you’d rather stay at the safe house…”  
“No! no its perfect! honestly!” Matt smiled.  
The three spent the rest of the afternoon moving everything they had from one apartment to the other. It wasn't that much stuff and probably should have taken them half the time but between the cigarette breaks and the “I'm too lazy to walk back across town again” it took them a total of five hours. The only thing the brothers had not taken with them was the bed. Instead they had surprised matt with a new one. A bigger one. One that could fit all three of them without problem. Matt wondered how they managed to afford that but found he didn't really care.  
Once they had moved all of there stuff over Matt could tell that Vladimir was itching for a fix and would probably start screaming soon if he didn't get one. His temper always got worse when he was sober. Like he suddenly remembered all the things there were to be mad about. Anatoly seemed to notice Vladimir's discomfort as well and pulled Matt to the side as Vladimir started going through their things trying to find his box.  
“Here.” Toly said handing Matt a twenty “Why don't you go get us some food. We can go real shopping tomorrow.” Matt frowned taking the money, he knew that if he was being kicked out that meant Toly was going to be getting high as well. Matt had hoped that maybe just for tonight they could enjoy things sober but that obviously wasn't going to be the case.  
“Okay.” Matt said taking the money. “What do you want?”  
“Does not matter. Get whatever you like.” Toly smiled at him patting his arm as a polite way to say ‘get going’ and Matt did leaving with a frown on his face.  
Matt decided he would take his time, let the high ware off a little before he came back. After all the last thing he wanted was a repeat of yesterday right. Matt wasn't sure that he could stop himself from kissing back if Vladimir did that again. He had done his best to write off the feeling the kiss gave him as something other than want but he just could not seem able to. And as he studied the brothers today he realised maybe he was a bit attracted to both of them. They were lacking in looks by any means, but Matt thought it was more than that. They had taken him in. They were his family now, and he decided his want for them was simply to be closer not to actually be with them. He craved the brotherhood that they had and nothing more.  
He ended up buying twenty dollars worth of chips and soda, thats all the brothers seemed to consume anyway. The walk back to the apartment wasnt that long but he took his time, especially on the steep stairs leading down to the basement there apartment was apart of. Matt was glad he had thought to take the key before he left because he doubted the brother would be in a right enough state of mind to guess that the knocking on the door was him. The door opened for him with a slight shove.  
“I-” Matts words got caught somewhere in his throat as he took in the scene in front of him. The brothers were on the bed, Vladimir laying on his back as he looked up at his brother whose fingers were digging into the blondes shoulders. Anatoly's hips rolled slowly into his brother, a sheet around them hiding enough that Matt was left to use some of his imagination. Matt felt his face turn bright red, neither brother noticing him as he watched to shocked to move. Anatoly leaned down hovering over his brother as he caught the man's lips with his own. Vladimir reaching up to curl his hand into Tolys hair deepening the kiss. Matt didnt mean to whimper, but what he had just witnessed sent a jolt straight to his cock. This time the brothers hear him pulling apart to look over at Matt. Vladimir smirked. Anatoly quickly jumped up using the blanket they had been wearing to cover both himself and his twin.  
“Matthew i did not think you would be back so soon!”

“Think, maybe you could close door Mathew?” Vladimir asked his voice rougher than usual, though not in the way anger made you voice rough. Matt still mortified nodded kicking the door shut behind him but not moving from the spot he was in staring at the brothers. Brothers. That word kept repeating in his mind. They were brothers, twins at that, how could they…. this wasn’t…. he couldn't finish his thought because Anatoly had stood up bringing the sheet with him leaving Vladimir exposed. Before Matt could help himself his eyes shot down but he only caught a glimpse as Vladimir used a pillow to cover himself. Matt felt his face heat up. He had to get out of here, but he just couldn't seem to move. “Matt,” Antoly said placing a hand on the teens shoulder, Matt looked down at it terrified, they were so close. Close enough that Matt could still smell the sex on Anatoly. “Please do not be freaked out.” “Your brothers.” Matt said numbly still staring at the hand touching his shoulder. “Da, we are.. but Matt you must understand we… it is more than that for us…” “Okay.” Matt said unsure of what else to say. Anatoly sounded so upset and Matt didnt want to be the reason for the hurt in his voice. “I- what?”Toly asked sounding completely shocked that Matt had shrugged off what he had seen. in truth Matt had not, he was freaking out, but these brothers had helped him to survive, they were his family and family was there for each other. “I said okay. You dont have to explain it.” Matt picked his eyes up from Tolys hand still on him. “I… I can go if you want to…” He motioned weakly toward the still smirking Vladimir. Anatoly looked over at his brother before laughing, a gleeful sound like a child who had just gotten away with something. “No, nyet.” He grabbed Matt's face with both his hands, the sheet he was using to cover himself falling without him thinking. “I knew there was reason i liked you lost boy.” He smiled that grin made fully of teeth before pulling Matt's head in to kiss his forehead. “Okay brother, stop scaring the young thing.” Vladimir chuckled, a low growl at the back of his throat when he saw Matts eyes travel down Tolys body before he retrieved the sheet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a while to update guys! I used google translate for the Russian so i apologize for any mistakes!

The club was loud and crowded, the lights hard on Matt’s eyes as pushed his way threw people, trying to keep close to Vladimir. He was starting to regret his decision to come, but he really had not wanted to sit home alone for another night. The brothers had split up when they got here, both off to do their respected jobs. Anatoly going back into the dressing room so he could go on stage and dance. Vladimir disappearing for a minute to go get the drugs he needed to push for the night.  Apparently the more he sold the more he got free for himself from the “chef”. The “Chef” as Vladimir called him owned the club they were in.

Matt wanted to go home. The club smelt like vomit, alcohol and sex, plus he didn't like the idea of the brothers selling themselves like this. They deserved better. “Matvey keep up.” Vladimir said grabbing Matt's hand as the teen tried and failed to push his way threw the couple Vladimir had gone through moments before. Matt blushed looking and their intertwined fingers. “такой молодой , что , будучи в ужасе от самостоятельно . Это восхитительно.” Vladimir muttered in Russian as he pulled Matt along.

“I don't speak asshole and I'm pretty sure you're making fun of me because I need to hold your hand" Matt said glaring at Vladimir. The blonde smiled leaning down so his lips were against Matt’s ear.

“It is very funny.” He was talking as low as he could with the music playing around them. “People around us probably think you are my boyfriend.” Vladimir hummed.

Matt blushed brightly pushing the russian away from his ear looking at the ground. “Shutup.” He muttered, blushing even brighter when Vladimir gave his hand a squeeze.

“Come on Matvey, we have drugs to sell.” He laughed. Matt nodded following along looking at his and Vladimir’s hands as they went.

Most of the night after that had been a blur. Vladimir would walk over to someone or a group of people seeming to know that they would want what he had. ( Matt supposed he did know since he had not gotten anyone wrong yet.) Then once the trade had been made Vlad would grab his hand and the search would begin all over again. This must have gone one for a least three hours, occasionally Matt would catch a glimpse of Anatoly dancing but he didn't point it out to Vladimir since he seemed to be avoiding looking in that direction. Matt wondered if he was jealous. Vladimir didn't really seem the type to get jealous, not the way that he  flirted with anyone around him.

“I have to piss.” Vladimir said snapping Matt out of his thoughts.

“Hu?” Matt asked looking up at Vladimir. “Oh… Oh yeah.” The russian chuckled at him nodding toward the bathroom.

“I will be right back.” He said dropping Matt’s hand. The teen freaked out grabbing at Vladimir's arm at once. The Russian paused looking at him with a raised eyebrow.   
“Can I go with you?” Matt asked feeling like such a small child. “It’s just…” He bit his lip looking around before shrugging.

“Da….” Vladimir said after a moment letting Matt bath in the embarrassment. “You can come.” He pulled Matt closer to him using the hand Matt had grabbed him with. But this time instead of holding his hand Vladimir swung his arm around Matt’s shoulders.

“Thanks.” Matt blushed looking down at his feet as Vladimir lead them to the bathroom.

“It is stalls.” Vladimir said when he pushed the door open. “You can come in.” Matt only nodded walking in after the blonde. He rubbed the back of his neck looking away as Vladimir walked over to the urinals.

‘Idiot.’ Matt mouthed to himself as he stared blankly at the hand drier waiting for vladimir to finish. He felt like such a little kid here and really wanted to go home. He wondered for a moment if Vladimir would take him home if he asked. Probably not, Vladimir liked to party and Anatoly did not get off until two. Matt looked over as he heard the door to the bathroom open. A man about Vladimir's age walked on. The man looked far too posh to just have come from that mess of a club, wearing a suit and having slicked hair. The man made eye contact with Matt before looking him up and down giving him  forced smile as he walked past.

“Vladimir.” The man said a fake smile in his voice. “How are sales going?” Matt's ears had perked up at this realizing that this was the man the brothers worked for. This man was not what he pictured ‘The Chef’ looking like. Matt had turned his attention to the two men to find Vladimir sneering as he walked over to the sink.

“Have not found any bigger spenders tonight.” Vladimir said turning on the water. “Perhaps you should tell your boyfriend to make better shit.”  

“Perhaps you should tell yours to take more clothes off.” The man shot back at once. So whoever he was he knew about the brothers being together. Vladimir jabbed his hand a bit to roughly onto the soap dispenser. “He’s going to have to in order to feed your habit if your don't get sales up.”

Vladimir turned to face the man sneering. “Tell Fi-”

“We don’t say his name.” The man interrupted. Matt could not help the gasp that left his mouth. He had never seen anyone talk back to Vladimir, well no one who didn't get punched out a second later. Both men looked over at him as if just remembering he was there. Vladimir smirked at him as the other man went back to studying him.

“Tell me Wesely do you yell out Chef when the fat shit fucks you?” Vladimir asked an evil grin on his face.

The man Matt now knew to be Wesely pursed his lips. “Who is this Vladimir? You and your brothers new toy?” Matt blushed, Vladimir launched forward pressing Wesely against the wall a fist full of the man's shirt in his hands.

“I would watch my tongue if i were you.” He growled. Matt had a hand over his mouth wanting to beg Vladimir to stop. To just let it go, but he knew it would be useless.

“Can’t we be adults about this Vladimir?” The man asked not seeming fazed at all by the Russians outburst. Vladimir glared at him for a moment long before dropping his hands and taking a step back. The man nodded fixing his suit opening his mouth to speak but not getting to before Vladimir cut him off.

“Tell your boss he will get his money.” Vladimir said walking toward the door tugging Matt as he went. “Come on Matvey we are going home.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation:   
> такой молодой , что , будучи в ужасе от самостоятельно . Это восхитительно. - such a young thing, terrified of being on your own. It is adorable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut!

Vladimir kept a grip on Matt's wrist the whole way home, grumbling in Russian as they went. Matt knew he would have bruises left over from where Vladimir's fingers were digging into his skin but he was too scared to ask him to let go. Matt was actually surprised he didn't trip down the stairs as Vladimir dragged him in the apartment. It wasn’t till the door was locked behind them the Vladimir let go, walking over to the kitchen area. Matt frowned keeping his eyes down as he walked over to the bed sitting on the edge.

“How old are you Matvey?” Vladimir asked rummaging threw his box. Matt looked up half surprised to see Vladimir pull out a small baggy of white powder over the typical gray brown one he always used.

“Sixteen.” Matt answered watching as Vladimir licked his finger sticking it in the baggy of cocaine. The small act reminding Matt of home him and his friends use to eat fun dip at the beach on those hot summer days. Vladimir licked clean his finger before sticking his finger back in the powder.

“Just a baby.” Vladimir mused tossing the baggy into the counter walking over to Matt. Matt swallowed looking down feeling uncomfortable. Vladimir held his finger out to Matt’s lips waiting for him to suck the drug off. Matt just turned his head away wanting Vladimir to leave him alone.

“Go away.” He ordered him, his voice wavering as he spoke. Vladimir laughed pulling his finger away to consume the drug himself.

“Such a mouth on such a little boy.” Vladimir teased.

“Go away.” Matt repeated louder this time still refusing to look at Vladimir. His hand was shaking from fear of how Vladimir would react. He curled a fist into the sheets to hid it from the man.

Vladimir frowned “You should really learn to respect your elders Matvey.” There was no smile left in his voice. Matt opened his mouth to apologize when he felt Vladimir grab the back of his shirt pulling him up. The teen yelped shocked by the sudden movement. In one swift movement Vladimir had taken Matt’s place on the bed and Matt had been laid over his lap. Matt blushed as he realized what Vladimir intended to do.

“Vladimir pl-” He was cut off by a hard slap to his ass. Matt’s blush deepened as the feeling went threw him.

“Ssh Matvey. малыш” Vladimir hummed rubbing soft circles over Matts ass. Then teen wiggled against him trying to get up but Vladimir's other hand was holding him down. The russian chuckled at Matt's obvious discomfort. “The punishment is not over yet lovely.” Vladimirs finger had hooked into the loop of Matts jeans tugging them down to his knees. Matt prayed he would not go any further.

“Vladimir…..” The teen whimpered, he felt like maybe he would start crying. This was too much for him to handle, the embarrassment made him want to go hid. Vladimir ignored him pulling his underwear down along with his jeans.

“What do you think Matvey? Sixteen slaps? To remind you how young you actually are.” Vladimir was cupping his ass grabbing and pulling the cheeks. Matt didn't know what to say, how to get out of this, so he just bit his lip nodding. “Be sure to count them, or I’ll have to start over.” With that said Vladimir let his hand pain Matt’s ass red.

Matt wasn't sure when he started crying, when it all became too much, but he knew he was by the time he choked out “Sixteen!” on the last slap.  

“Oh no.” Vladimir said running his finger over the sore skin. “Why are you crying Matthew. You did so good.”

“Please just go away.” Matt pleaded. Vladimir frowned pushing Matt's leg to the side, looking between his legs. Matt knew he was hard, had been since about the eighth lick.

“I don’t think you want me to.” Vladimir smirked pulling Matt up so he was siting on his lap, pants still pulled down. Matt looked at him sniffling, shocked that he still found comfort in Vladimirs arms.

“Do not cry.” Vladimir said whipping Matt's tears away with his thumb. “You understand why I had to do it don’t you?” Matt looked down at his hands nodding, still sniffling. “Good.” The russian hummed squeezing his hand on the inside of Matt’s thigh making the smaller male squirm. “Now, since you did so well I think you deserve a reward.” He hummed moving Matt to lay backward on the bed as his hand moved up.

The teen still had enough sense in him to gasp out “Anatoly.” in protest as Vladimir slid down to his knees.

“It is fine.” Vladimir chuckled. “He does not mind sharing.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used google translate so im sorry if there are any mistakes   
> translations: малыш- baby boy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff!

Anatoly came into the apartment at around three in the morning. He was exhausted and trying hard not to think of the cum that had begun to run down his leg. He was trying harder not to think of the man whose cum it was. Some nights he really hated his job, but what else was he gonna do? They needed money. The best he could hope for right now was that his brother was in a loving mood tonight.

“Hi!” Anatoly said plastering a fake smile on his face as he hopped in through the front door. Matt was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall knees drawn to his chest and a mug of what Anatoly assumed was tea in his hand. The russian narrowed his eyes at the teen for a moment, he looked rather tired and was wearing clothes that looked just a bit too big on him…. was that Vladimir's shirt?

“Hi.” Matt said staring into his cup rather than meeting his eyes. Anatoly frowned closing the door worried about the young man.

“How was work?” Vladimir asked from where he stood by the stove shoveling a forkful of mac and cheese into his mouth.

“Long.” Anatoly answered hoping that was giving Vladimir enough information.

“I am sorry to hear that.” Vladimir says tugging Anatoly over to him by a fistful of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Anatoly smiled pressing his lips back against his brothers.

“Love you.” He hummed against the other man's lips before pulling away.

“We fucked!” Matt’s high pitched voice cried out from behind him.

“Well i would hardly call it fucking.” Vladimir scoffed.

Anatoly was frozen to the spot. Sure him and Vladimir had talked about bringing Matt into their relationship. They had dated other men together before, never anyone as young as matt but his age hardly seemed a problem. What was a problem was that Vladimir had just gone ahead and fucked him. The brunette found himself glaring at Vladimir, the blond simply blew him a kiss and smirked.

“Im sorry.” Matt's voice came from behind him once more. “Im sorry.” He repeated as Anatoly turned to look at him. The teen was much in the same position as before only now his head was buried in his knees, mug forgotten on the mattress as he rocked back and forth slowly.

“Hey, hey Matthew.” Anatoly made his way over to the bed quickly. “It is okay.” He placed a hand on the teens shoulder trying to be gentle with him.

“I’m sorry.” Matt said throwing his head back against the wall, eyes squeezed shut. “I don’t know what happened, we were at the club and then we weren't and then Vladimir had me thrown over his knee and he kept spanking me and i didnt mean to get hard Toly! I really didn't! But then Vladimir said it was okay! And i didn't know what to do!” The teen rambled on.

“You spanked him?” Anatoly asked looking over at his brother with a cocked eyebrow. The other man shrugged the smug look still on his face.

“I thought he needed it. Didn’t you Matvey?” He chuckled laying down on the other side of the teen. Vladimir reached up to put a hand on Matt's leg, matt just pulled his legs in closer still feeling guilty.

“Vladimir stop being a prick.” Anatoly said batting his hand away. “Matvey,” Anatoly took the boys face in his hands making him look at him. “It is okay, i do not mind…. me and my brother we have… an open relationship of sorts.”

Matt sniffled wiping his eyes. “You promise you are not mad?” Anatoly smiled moving forward to kiss his head.

“Nyet.” He promised, turning his head to glare at Vladimir “Not at you.”

Vladimir made an offended noise at the back of his throat. “Me? You are mad at me? You are one who wanted to fuck him!”

“I wanted to date him vladimir!”

“What is diffrence!?”

“There is big difference!”

“Oh relax! We hardly even did anything! he came so fast! why do you think he is wearing my clothes! the little boy ruined his!”

Anatoly could not help the laugh that left him at that comment. Matt had turned bright red next to him. “Stop teasing him Vladimir!” Anatoly Said again swatting at his brother a smile on his face this time.

Matt looked down at his hands still bright red. “You said you wanted to be in a relationship with me?” Matt said quietly. The brothers stopped to look at the teen.

“If you want to be.” Anatoly said a slight smile on his lips.

“How… how would that work?” Matt asked deciding he would focus on the fact that it was three people rather than it was three boys.

“Like normal relationship. Except more.” Vladimir said shrugging.

“I think….” Matt kept his eyes fixed on his hands. “I think that i would like that.” The brothers smiled at him anatoly leaning forward to press a kiss to Matt’s lips.

“Good.” He smiled. “Because we would love to date you.”

“I just… I don’t think that i want to… i mean not yet… it’s just my ass still hurt.” He muttered the last part covering his face again.

The brothers both burst into laughter leaning forward and each placing a kiss on either side of Matt’s face. “We will go at speed you like.” Anatoly chuckled at the small blushing boy.

“Come on.” Vladimir hummed pressing a kiss to Matt’s neck. “Time to sleep.” He chuckled. “Little boy has had long day.”

“Stop calling me that.” Matt laughed, as Vladimir tugged him to lay down against his chest.

“Nyet.” Vladimir hummed kissing the top of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long and that its so short

The next few weeks passed in a sort of blur for Matt. He was sure this was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. There wasn't a moment he wasn't with at least one of the brothers. Vladimir had taken him the bar, taught him how to shoot pool. Anatoly had taken him the the movies and showed him how to get a hand job in the back row without being caught. They had both taken him to bed and showed him what being loved felt like. Matt was truly happy. Up to the day he woke up with his face buried in Vladimir chest.

It wasn't a new thing for Matt to wake up smushed against the taller Russian. It was new however to open his eyes up to blackness. At first Matt had thought he was just seeing Vlad’s shirt. So he did what any logical person would do. He pulled his head away, blinking. But when he opened his eyes he still could see. That’s when he started to panic. “Morning Matvey.” Vladimir yawned as Matt rubbed at his eyes trying to get them to work. He kept rubbing and blinking only slightly hearing Vladimir’s voice at the back of his head. It must have taken five minutes, and man was pretty sure it was Vladimir who tore his hands away from his face but eventually he began to see again. Blinking back into a blurry reality. He could see Vladimir's concerned face above him and began to cry even harder.

“Matvey” Vladimir was grabbing his face. “Matvey. look at me.” Matt was trying to get him off. He wanted to run away again but Vladimir wasn't letting him. “MATHEW! LOOK AT ME!” Vladimir yelled loud enough to make matt stop struggling. The teen was breathing hard as he stopped to look up at Vladimir. He still had tears in his eyes but Vladimir rough hand holding his shoulder down was moved to his face, thumb gently wiping away the tears.  

“Volodya.” Matt whimpered reaching up to touch the older man’s face. He didn't want to lose his eyesight. He didn't want to lose Vladimir. Anatoly.

“Da.” Vladimir said nodding, his voice soft as he let Matt trace his face. The two stayed like that for a long time before they heard the door open. Vladimir stayed where he was, Matt’s hands holding his face as he turned to see Toly walk in. Matt knew he still had tears on his eyes.If he looked half as bad as he felt the look on Toly’s face was justified. Anatoly much like Vlad though didn't ask questions. He simply put down his bag and walked over to climb into bed with them. He pulled the blanket over the three of them as he went. Matt felt his lip quiver as the two brothers cuddled him from either side, each placing a kiss on his neck.

The laid like that for most of the day. The brothers falling in and out between sleep but Matt not even daring to close his eyes again. Not even to blink. EVentually he had had enough though. Pushing away Anatoly’s hand that was combing through his hair. “Volodya?” He asked.

“hmm?” Vlad asked putting his head in his hand to look down at Matt.

“I want to try Heroin.” He said as strongly as he could not wanting them to argue. Vladimir pursed his lips, MAtt could tell her wanted to say no.

“Not when you are like this.” He answered finally.

“Why not?!” Matt asked annoyed.

“Because that is how you become addicted.” Vladimir said to him not stopping Matt as he sat up.

“So? You're addicted to it.”

Vladimir scowled at him. “No I’m not.”

“Yes you are!” Matt yelled, shrugging off Anatoly’s hand. “Honestly i'm surprised you didn't leave today to get your fix! You always need a fix!” Matt wanted to yell more but Vladimir's fist connected with his face.

“VLADIMIR!” Anatoly yelled at him moving quickly between the fuming blonde and Matt who was cradling his face. The two started spewing angry bouts in Russian as Matt crawled from the bed and over to the freezer to get ice. It was going to bruise. He knew that much, but he didn't really care.

“I’m going blind!” Matt yelled over the brothers. He said it like a crazy person, with little care left. The foreign words stopped flying and Matt knew they were staring at him but he didn't turn to face them. “yeah!” He laughed putting a paper towel full of ice to his face. “That’s why I left home.” He turned to walk back into the bed. This apartment was cold. “Doctor said i had about a year of sight left.”

“Why did you not tell us?” Anatoly asked as Matt stole the blankets. The teen shrugged.

“I left so i didn't have to think about it.”

There was a loud sigh. “I will get my box.” He said standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the box is like his drug box


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

Matt watched as Vladimir sunk the needle into his skin. He had always hated needles, his dad used to have to hold him down at the doctors when he had to get a shot. The irony that Matt trusted Vladimir more was not lost to him. But as the drugs were introduced to his system he couldn't seem to care. It felt like he was floating, like nothing could hurt him. Matt let out a laugh and was sure to anyone else in the world he would have sounded crazy. But Anatoly and Vladimir they knew. He had heard them laugh like this, without a care. He had not understood till now. Vladimir was telling him something but Matt couldn't be bothering to listen there were so many more interesting things to pay attention too.

****

Matt put his head to the glass in the back seat of Vladimir's cab. Apparently that is where his disappeared during the daytime. Matt always thought he had just gone off to sell more drugs. Or buy more drugs. Vladimir hummed a song as he pressed harder on the break. He must like the song. Matt wasn't listening to it but he could feel the vibrations throughout the car. It was weird. The city at night. He had never seen it like this before. In blurred lights. It seemed almost fake this way. Like nothing outside this car was real. Matt picked his head up from the window to look at the two brothers in the front seat singing there hearts out. If he focused even he could tell that neither boy was singing the right song. God he hoped nothing outside this cab was real.

******

Matt didn't know when they're stopped being lights. Or when Toly had joined him in the back seat. Had they stopped? What time was it anyway? What day was it? He swore to go they were in the middle of a city minutes ago. Yet when he looked out the window there was just darkness. Nothing. Maybe his wish had come true. “Vladimir?” Matt asked his mouth was dry and it made his tongue fell heavy.

“Go back to sleep Matvey.” Vladimir didn't even glance at him in the rearview mirror.

“Vladimir where are we going?” Matt asked wanting to climb in the front but Tolys sleeping head was on his lap.

“Home. Go to sleep Matvey.” Matt was sure this was not the way to home but he closed his eyes anyway. He trusted Vladimir to get them their.

*******

He wasn't sure what it was that woke him up. The screeching tires? Or maybe being thrown forward? A shout in russian? The smack that came with being thrown against the back of a chair?

“VLADIMIR!” Anatoly was screaming his brother's name again and again but Matt wasn't sure why. Things were still not clear to him. Why were they not moving? Did he ask that outloud? He must have because Anatoly had stopped screaming. Matt pulled himself off the floor he had been knocked onto. He looked out the window. They were back in the city. Toly wasn't in the backseat anymore.

“Toly?” Matt asked holding his head that felt like it was thumping. Is this what coming down from drugs felt like.

“Da do not move.” Anatoly answered him. He sounded different. Why were people running to the car? Matt looked away from the window. Anatoly was staring at his Vladimir. He looked like he wanted to do something.

Matt didn't mean to throw up. It didn't really matter though. It's not like this cab was ever going to be used again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise to add another chapter soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long

Vladimir got out of the hospital after a few days after the accident. Doctors telling him that he was a very lucky man. Vladimir didnt see it that way, he would have prefered dying. What was a life where one couldn’t walk.

“Try not to be so upset Vladimir. It could have been worse.” Anatoly insisted, just happy he hadn't lost his brother, His other half. Vladimir didnt answer. He hadn't felt like talking since he’d woken up in the ambulance, asking what had happened.

“Yeah.” Matt insisted behind him as he pushed the wheelchair. “The doctors said you’ll be able to walk again… you just got to…” Matt trailed off, like they could afford physical therapy.”

“Just don't push yourself.” Anatoly told him squeezing his brother shoulder supportingly.

Vladimir wasted no time  going for his box after the two embarrassingly carried him down the steep steps into the apartment. Anatoly frowned at him, but made no attempt to stop him. If it made him feel better than he would let him brother have it. Matt pouted though crossing his arms. “Are you sure that's a good idea?” The teen asked softly “i mean this is how you got into this situation right?” Vladimir scoffed ignoring him and taking his needle. Matt went to say something else but Anatoly gave hima look so the young male kept his mouth shut watching as Vladimir prepared to stick the needle into his arm.

*****

The next few weeks were much the same as that. Vladimir refusing to talk except for a few words while he was high. Anatoly never being home because he needed to work to pay off the hospital bills and feed them. Yet he refused to let Matt get a job, insisting that he needed to watch after Vladimir. Anatoly didnt want Vladimir to push himself and really never be able to walk again. Even broken though, Matt was match against the stubborn Russian.  He hated the wheelchair he’d been confined too, hated it even more when he was high. That was when he tried to walk the most, surprisingly it seemed to work the best, high body too fucked up to know what it should and should be capable of.

It was three weeks after the accident and vladimir could walk around for a good 15 minutes when he was sober. A good two hours when he was fucked, longer if he keep using. And he always kept using. “Let's go out.” Vladimir said smiling at Matt. The teen didn't look up from the book he was pretending to read. He couldn't stand that drug induced grin.

“Anatoly wants you to stay home till your better.”

“Oh screw him, Tolya worries too much.” Vladimir pushed the book away from Matt smashing his lips to the teens. Matt frowned but he didnt pull away.

“You're gonna get yourself hurt Vlady…” He spoke softly.

“Whats the worst i can do?” Vlad laughed “Crash into a telephone poll?” He asked. “Come on.” He nudged him.

“Where are we going?” Matt sighed knowing Vladimir was gonna go weather he went with him or not. So he might as well go.

“Just a poker game.: Vlad smiled kissing him. “With Fisk. And some of the other people who work with him.”

“When did you talk to Fisk?” Matt raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew Anatoly was the only one who had had contact with the outside world- much less their employer these last few weeks.

“Nah.” Vlad laughed “He always has a poker game on thursdays.”

****

“Vladimir.” Wesley said shocked as he saw the russian walk into the small back room. “I thought you were confined to your bedroom.

“I was feeling better dog.” Vladimir said, no real bite in his voice, as he took a seat next to an elderly woman. “Goa.” He smirked taking her hand and kissing it. “You look radiant this evening.” the woman smiled softly at him saying something Matt didn't understand. Though he could tell it wasn't Russian.

“WHy thANK You!” Vlad said grinning though he didn't understand either. “This.” He pulled matt on his lap “Is Max”

“Matt.” Matt said softly.

“Matt!” Vladimir yelled correcting himself. The others in the room where glaring at the Russian. He kissed the teens cheek making him uncomortable. “Sorry babe.” He looked back as Fisk grinning like a fool. “Deal me in big guy.” The bald man glared but did as the russian said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was suppose to be longer but i got lazy, so its gonna become 2 chapters


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i took way to long to update! im so sorry, first it was writers block, then it was school, then a family member died, and then school work again, but i intend to start writing a lot more so... look forward to more chapters!

Matt didn't know how to play poker and he was starting to think that Vladimir didn’t either. Sure he had a good poker face but that only go so far when your cards were shit. “Vladimir.” Matt whispered into his neck still sitting in the older male's lap. “Can we please go?” 

The russian shifted, arm around the boy's waist, the other hand holding his cards. “Just one more game.” Vladimir said answering Matt, though his attention was on Fisk. 

“You have nothing left to bet Vladimir.” Fisk sighed annoyed as he moved forward to grab his winnings, the girl in his lap having to move with him. 

Vladimir frowned at him. “I have idea.” He said. 

Fisk frowned hand pausing over the money on the table. “What is it?” Vladimir held up a finger up to him. Much to Fisk’s annoyance. 

“Matty.” Vladimir said and smiled charmingly. That smile that he had never had to direct at Matt before, but had given to his brother on multiple occasions. The smile that no one he had met so far could say no to. Matt bit his lip not liking where this was going. Vladimir leaned into to whisper in his ear. “Can i put you in the pot?” Matt’s mouth dropped open. How could Vladimir ask him that? Wasn’t he suppose to love him? “Don’t worry baby.” Vladimir said hand sliding to Matt’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. “I have a pla, no way i could lose.” Matt bit his lip and looked over at Fisk. Vladimir kissed his neck and squeezed his thigh again, giving Matt another look. Matt looked at his hands but nodded. He trusted Vladimir. 

The russian grinned and turned back to the large bald man. “I take your mounds of gold good sir and raise you a Mattew.” 

Fisk frowned at him as everyone's attention turned to the teenager in Vladimir’s lap. “I don’t want your fuck toy.” Fisk said holding the girl on his lap harder as he leaned back in his seat. “Go home.” His eyes fell on Matt taking pity on the boy stupid enough to fall in love with the addict. 

Vladimir was about to argue not to defend Matt’s honor but his own. He didn’t get a chance though because Wesley stood up from his seat behind Fisk. “I’ll match him.” he told Fisk taking a seat beside his boss. 

Vladimir grinned “Always knew you were a perv James.” 

The man adjusted his glasses ignoring Vladimir’s comment, as Nobu dealt him in. Fisk frowned at his friend. “I fold.” he muttered putting his cards on the table. 

****

Matt stood up from the floor, in a daze. He looked toward the door, not believing what had just happened. He waited for the door who's slamming he could still hear echoing in the room to open up again, but it didn't. It all happened so fast he couldn’t even be sure what happened. James had placed down his cards and Vladimir just stood, pushing Matt off his lap as he went before storing out, his losing cards thrown across the table. Everyone in the room was staring at Matt, no one making a sound. The teenage was sure to keep his gaze down, Vladimir would be back in a second, get Matt back. He wouldn't just leave him here. 

Wesley stood up and went over to Matt, his footsteps loud in the quiet room. “Come on.” He said under his breath taking Matt’s arm and giving it a tug. Matt stayed still he didn't want to go with James. “Come on!” Wesley hissed this time tugging harder. It was the last thing matt wanted to do but he let James walk him out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

“Your boyfriend is an ass hole.” Wesley said tugging Matt out the back door. The screen slammed shut behind them and Matt flinched. "I mean shit! how must that fucking feel! not only did he leave you! he fucking threw your ass to the ground!" He laughed harshly. Matt was going to argue, going to say that it wasn’t his fault it was just the drugs and the not being about to walk but his mouth felt dry and he realized that he didn’t want to defend him and more so he kept quiet. Wesley didn't seem to notice as he dropped Matt’s arm to go sit on the swing set set up in the back yard.

“Yeah, I know a thing or two about shitty boyfriends.” He sighed and pulled a carton of cigarettes out of his pocket. Matt was almost shocked he didn’t peg the man in front of him to be a smoker. Maybe it was the suit. Wesley didn't bother to offer Matt one before putting the carton away. “I mean did you see him? Just sitting there with that… that slut on his lap!” Wesley said as he tried to get the lighter in his hand to spark a flame. Matt stayed quiet as he watched Wesley struggle, and he did for few more moments before jumping up frustrated and throwing the lighter across the yard “Stupid fucking thing!” He yelled, cigarette droping from his mouth, causing him to become even more frustrated and jump on the thing until it was just mush in the dirt. 

Matt had taken a cautious step back hoping the next thing he got frustrated at wasn't Matt himself. Luckily for Matt James didn't get angry at anything next, he just fell back down onto the swing, covering his face. They stayed like that for a long time, Matt waiting for something to happen, and James hiding his face. When he was sure he wouldn't get hit, Matt walked over to where James had thrown the lighter and picked it up off the wet ground. Matt waited until he was standing in front of James to say anything. “Yeah… it feels kinda like that.” He said holding the lighter out to him. 

James looked up at Matt and then sighed taking the lighter from the younger boy's hand. “Thanks.” He said reaching into his coat to take out another cigarette. Matt sat on the swing next to him and waited. “I’m not going to do anything to you, you know.” James said taking a puff of smoke.   
Matt looked over at him shocked “You’re not?” 

James shrugged staring ahead of him. “I know what it’s like to be sixteen and in love with the wrong person. Not really feeling like i should throw ‘raped’ on top of that pile.”   
Matt stared down at his hands. “Why did you bet on me then?” He had to want something. 

He blew out another puff of smoke but didn’t say anything for a long while. Just as Matt thought he wasn’t going to answer James sighed. “Don’t know, guess I thought the fat shit would say something.” He said using Vladimir nickname for Fisk. He took another drag before scoffing and throwing the cigarette to the side as he stood. “You need a ride home kid?” Matt wrapped an arm around himself and nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Anatoly had already cleaned the apartment six times. It was the only thing he could think to do in this situation. It’s not like he could call the police and say his twenty two year old brother and their sixteen year old runaway boyfriend weren’t home. Usually cleaning helped calm him down, but this just wasn’t working. He knew he should have faith in Matt, he was a good boy, he wouldn’t let Vladimir do anything too stupid… then again Vladimir was to stubborn to listen to Matt. Frustrated Toly started to wash the counters again.   
As he did the door swung open and a wasted Vladimir stumbled inside. “Toly! My Brata! You are home!”   
“Vlad.” Toly said relieved “Jesus you scared the shit out of me. “...where is Matt?”   
Vladimir huffed “Lets not talk about him.” he said walking over to their bed, kicking his shoes off.   
Toly frowned “Vladimir.” He said sternly, walking towards his brother with purpose. “Where. Is. Matthew.”   
“Probably sucking off the bitch as we speak.” he huffed.   
“What are you talking about?” He frowned. Vlad ignored him rolling over in the bed, to face away from him. “Vladimir tell me what you did!”   
“Fuck off! He wasn't going to last anyway!”   
“Tell me where Matt is right now!”   
“I already told you! Hes giving Wesley a blow job!”   
Anatoly frowned, no Matt wouldn’t do that, he loved them. “Tell me what you did.”   
“I didn’t do anything. Matt’s the one who let me gamble him off.”   
“YOU FUCKING GAMBLED HIM OFF TO JAMES!”   
“I thought i could win! You are the one who is always saying we need money!”   
“We need money because you can’t fuckin- you know what, no I’m not doing this right now, I have to go get Matt back before Something worse happens.”   
Vlad frowned and moved to stand up as Toly went to grab his jacket.   
“You love him more than me.” He said in a low but dangerous voice. “I knew it from the minute you brought him home. You never fucking wanted this.” he motioned between the two of them.   
“Vlad sit down. You are drunk and high and just-” Vlad shoved him   
“ADMIT IT!’ he yelled “Admit how you love him more than me.”   
“Vlad.” Told said soft but sharp “Stop this.”   
Vlad shoved him again “We are suppose to be soulmates!” He shoved him once more, this time Toly threw a punch back. Soon the two were brawling on the floor.   
*****  
Wesley pulled his slick black car up to the Brothers apartment. Matt was sitting in the front seat staring out the window. He made no move to get out as James put the car in park.   
“... I don’t have all night kid.” He sighed.   
“How did you meet Fi-the Chef?” Matt asked looking over at Wesley.   
“Look that story isn’t really important kid.”   
“Do you regret it?” He asked “Meeting him I mean…”   
Wesley frowned and opened his mouth to reply before sighing and running a hand threw his hair. He looked out the window for a minute and then back to Matt. “Love is an awful this to regret.”   
“But do you?”   
James sighed and reached across Matt to push the car door open. “Go home kid.” Matt frowned but started to climb out of the car. He was about to close the door when Wesley spoke again. “Matt?”   
The teenager paused bending down to look inside the car, eager to hear what James had to saw. “Yeah?”   
“Your parents probably miss you… You should give them a call.”  
“Oh...okay.” He said a little disappointed. He stood back up and closed the door. James waited till Matt was at the stairs to pull away his expensive car, clashing with the ghetto neighborhood.   
Matt descended down the stairs, pausing only slightly before he walked into the apartment. He had expected it to be empty and so he was slightly shocked when a bowl flew past his head shatter against the wall all the brothers fought.   
“FINE!” Toly screamed “I LOVE HIM MORE THAN YOU! CAUSE HE ISN’T A FUCKING USELESS EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING! I DON’T KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE VLADIMIR BUT I HATE HIM! I HATE WHAT DRUGS HAVE TURNED YOU INTO!”   
Toly’s back was to Matt so he didn’t see him, but Vlad did, their eyes locked as Toly screamed. For a moment there was anger, then jealousy, then something Matt couldn’t place before they settled on… defeat. “Fine.” Vlad said, his voice soft and broken sounding “If that’s how you feel…” he started to walk past him, never looking away from Matt. “I’ll just go.”   
Anatoly frowned reaching to stop him, but he stopped once he too saw Matt at the door. The room was silent, the only sound was Vlad gathering his belonging, throwing them in a bag. As he shoved past Matt to get outside, Matt caught a glimpse of the blanket Toly had been sitting on in the subway the first day they met and he felt sick, he never should have gone home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my friend so wonderfully put: 'Please idk what I'm doing, don't ask, just read and let me be'


	14. Chapter 14

Anatoly sighed, rolling over “Matt please come to bed.” He spoke into the dark room.   
“I’m not tired.” Matt said, leaning back in the kitchen chair so that it was balancing on its back legs.   
“It’s 2 am.” Toly said “Just come to bed.”   
Matt frowned glancing at the door “He could be hurt.”   
“Matt please come to bed.” Anatoly said his voice strained. Matt sighed and got up walking over to the mattress on the floor.   
“He needs us Tol.”   
“What he needs, is to get clean.” Toly almost spit the words, like they had been lodged at the back of his throat for too long and he was happy to finally get rid of them. “And if he isn’t willing to do that for me… then I don’t know how I can help him.”   
Matt frown, laying in the bed, facing away from Toly. His body almost along the edge of the bed not wanting to touch him as he tucked a pillow under his head. “I think it’s more complicated than that.   
There was silence for a moment. “You’re just a kid.” Toly sighed shifting on the bed.   
Matt didn’t know how to answer that so he just stayed quiet, staring at the door, waiting for Vlad to come home.   
*****  
Matt didn’t remember falling asleep but he woke up, to an empty apartment. His eyesight was blurry and no amount of rubbing his eyes seemed to make than go away. Toly had left a note on the counter, telling Matt that he would be at work, and not to worry about Vlad, he was a big boy who could take care of himself. Somehow Matt doubted very much that Vlad could take care of himself. Matt knew Toly would probably want him to stay put, but he didn’t want to sit in that empty house all day. Isn’t that the reason he ran away in the first place? Because he wanted to see the world. No, Matt decided he was done waiting around on the brothers.   
****  
Somehow Matt found himself at the zoo. He was in the reptile exhibit. It was cool in there, and quite, not as crowded as outside, which housed birthday parties and over eager parents taking picture after picture. It made Matt’s head hurt. As he looks over the glasses cages filled with exotic snakes he wondered if his dad had ever taken him to the zoo. He couldn’t remember. Maybe when he was little.   
He watched a snake slither up the side of the tree in its exhibit. It wound itself around the branch, holding on tight. For the first time since Matt had got to New York he felt empty. He missed his dad, missed the sound of his voice, the way he smelled. As Matt watched the snake close its eyes, done with the day, Matt thought, maybe he would rather be blind with his dad then have sight with the brothers.   
****  
“Go home kid. Your parents probably miss you.” Wesleys voice, rang in Matt's ears. Ever since the zoo Matt had been mulling it over. Would his dad miss him? Or would he be thankful that he doesn't have to look over such a burden any more. Matt wished he had Vlad’s box, all he wanted to do was get high. To not feel… just not feel.   
“Excuse me.” Someone said as they walked past Matt. The person didn’t slow down and if matt hadn’t snatched his hand away they would have stepped on it. He turned watching the stranger rush into the library whose steps he was sitting on. The building wasn’t anything special. Just some old building that Matt probably could have seen if he’d gone anywhere. The door sung closed slowly, not making a sound. Matt stood up, going towards the entrance.  
The inside, was nothing special either, it was just a library. Sure they had high ceiling but that didn’t make the bookshelves taller or the furniture less worn. He walked over to the row of large chunky computers on the far left side of the room. The only other people there was a woman, who looked to be in her 30’s. She seemed very concentrated at the task at hand. Her eyes flying over the screen as she typed. The other, was a man so old and so dead eyed that for a moment Matt thought he might be dead, but suddenly his head snapped in the direction of matt glaring at him with accusing eyes. Matt quickly looked away, taking a seat at the nearest computer. The old man’s stare lingered for a moment before he returned to his original state.   
Matt stared at the screen in front of him. The offending blue stared back until he reached up and moved the mouse. He clicked on the browsing window and waited for it to open. For a moment Matt was dragged out of his self pity when he saw that the library's default browser was Bing and not Google. He quickly changed that before typing his own name into the search bar.   
A variety of news reports popped up. All from his home town, slowly Matt scrolled through the articles till he found one that contained a video of his dad. Chewing his lip, Matt finally decided to hit play. The video was a little shaky, a woman was on screen with his father, the two sitting in Matt’s living room.   
“Please.” Jack’s voice filled Matt up with a feeling he didn’t recognize. His dad sounded broken. “Please, if you see Matty bring him home to me. I need him, I need my boy.” The news caster tried to interrupt but jack ignored her moving towards the camera, holding up a picture of Matt. It was from some baseball game he and his dad had gone to together. “This is what he looks like, please, he's the more precious… perfect little boy. He’s just scared… Matty if you see this please, come home son.”   
Matt stopped the video. Tears were falling down his face. He knew it was messed up but all the video made him want to do was run away all over again. He had done that to his dad, he had hurt him like that. It was all his fault.


	15. Chapter 15

Anatoly was drunk, he could hardly stand up. All he wanted was his brother back, but Vlad was ignoring him. Even Fisk didn’t know where he was, or if he did he wasn’t telling. Their whole lives they had been inseparable… and now… now they were nothing. He tried to call Fisk again maybe Vlad had got in touch, lord knows he couldn’t go that long without his drugs.   
****  
Matt came home to Anatoly hugging a bottle of Jack. He looked like he had been crying.   
“Hi…” Matt said walking over, rubbing his eyes, he had been seeing dark spots the whole walk home.   
“He’s still missing Matty.”   
Matt looked away. “I’m going to call my dad.” He said softly.   
Anatoly looked up sharply. “Why?”   
“Because.” Matt still didn’t look at him. “I miss him.”   
Toly frowned and took another swing from the bottle. “Lost boy is finally finding his way home.” He spoke softly.   
****  
Vlad was sitting on a park bench looking out over a pond. It was getting cold out and the jacket he had on wasn’t keeping him nearly warm enough. He didn’t look up as James took a seat beside him, his pressed suit a stark difference to Vlads clothes.   
James dropped a baggie into his lap. “Do us all a favor and take it all at once.”   
Vlad snorted picking the baggy up, looking at it. “You really hate me that much?”   
The corner of his mouth pulled up a little. “I’m just sick of you fucking everything up.”   
“Yeah, me too.”   
James stood up. “Get your shit together Vlad.” he said fixing his jacket. Vlad looked up at him. “Cause I’m not bringing you any more.” He said going to leave.   
“Hey James.” Wesley paused turning. “You’re too good for him.”   
****  
Anatoly looked over at Matt, the two were laying in bed together, naked, limbs tangled. “When are you going to call him?” he asked running his fingers through the boys hair.   
“Soon.” He said softly. He should have called before he came back, hell he should have just left, seeing Toly like this... It hurt.  
“Will I ever hear from you again?”   
Matt wanted to tell him yes, to say that he loved him and nothing could keep a love like this apart for long. “No.”   
Toly nodded looking at the ceiling. “I hope you are happy one day Matt. I really do…”   
“Me too Toly.” He said standing up slowly.   
****  
Matt was sure this was the last working pay phone in the world. It was clearly on its last leg and Matt did not feel entirely safe putting the phone directly to his ear. But it was a call he had to make. It was late, but even before Matt had run away his dad answered the phone at any hour, and sure enough on the second ring, Jack answered in a tired, broken voice.   
“Hello?” Jack's voice came through and Matt couldn’t help but smile.   
“Dad?” He said softly. “It’s me.”   
“Matt!” there was a loud squeak as Jack got out of bed. “Where are you? Are you okay? Please tell me you are okay.”   
“I’m fine dad…”He paused tearing up, he knew this would be hard but god, guilt just washed over him. “I’m so sorry.”   
Jack was walking around his room, trying to find his keys “Matt where are you. Please tell me where you are.”   
“ I’m sorry I scared you… I just,I’m sorry for everything.”   
“It’s okay Matty. Just please come home. I need you to come home Matty.”   
Matt nodded, looking up at the stars. “Yeah, yeah I’m ready to come home too.”   
“Where are you. I’ll come pick you up.”   
Matt gave him the address, telling him he loved him before handing up and sitting on the curb, waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I did it! I finally finished this Fanfic. I'm sorry it took so long and please dont hate me for the end

Vlad stood across the street from his apartment, staring at the baggy in his hand. James had been right, he had a choice to make, use what was in that baggy and give up anything him and his brother had, just disappear into the night and become another homeless addict; or he could throw it away and beg his brother for a new beginning. The choice should be easy, but it wasn’t. He didn’t want to just toss that baggy, he wanted to snort it, to feel good again, and forget his worries if only for a minute. Vlad rolled the bag between his fingers before taking a shaky breath and dropping the bag into the gutter.   
He thought the moment would be bigger, like a weight would be lifted off his shoulder, but that didn’t happen. The weight only seemed to grow, hugging him. Vlad knew he wouldn’t be able to shake the feeling off, not without his brother anyway. He started across the street, he was ready to go home.   
***  
Matt looked up as a shadow swept over him. Vlad stood there, looking down at him, he didn’t look angry or confused, just sad. “I’ll miss you Matvey.” He said softly.   
“Promise me you’ll get better Vlad.” Matt said, giving him a small smile.   
Vlad smiled back. “I’ll do my best.” He said ruffling his hair. Matt laughed a little, smiling as he watched Vlad disappear down the stairs. He hoped that Vlad did get better, but part of him doubted it would ever happen, he was too far gone.   
****  
Toly had taken Vlads box out from where he had buried it in the garbage. When vlad had left he never wanted to see it again, but now that Matt was leaving him too, he needed something, anything to make him feel better. He should have paced himself, let the drugs wash over him, but he wasn’t thinking straight, nothing felt like it would be enough to fix him. That is why he was long gone when Vlad came back home. The needle sticking out of his arm dead eyes staring at a picture of him and Vlad from when they were ten, the boys in the photo sat in the front yard of their childhood home in Russia, smiles bright and unburdened.   
****  
Vlad pulled the needle from his brother’s arm. “TOLY! Toly wake up!” He shook him “NO! NO! YOu can’t do this! YOU can’t do this to me! It’s not supposed to end like this!” He was crying, clutching his brother to his chest his chest as he rocked back and forth. “Wake up Toly. Wake up.”  
*****  
A car that Matt had known his whole life, pulled up in front of him. The engine had hardly turned off before his dad jumped out. “Matty!” Jack cried running around the car, dropping to his knees to hug his son. Matt hugged him back tightly. “Thank god. Thank god you're okay.”   
“I’m sorry dad. I’m so sorry.”   
“It’s okay Matty.” He kissed the side of his head, pulling back from the hug. “Let’s go home.”  
Matt nodded, taking in his Dad’s face, happy he had gotten to seen him again before he lost his sight. Happy he called him.   
****  
Somewhere in his panic Vlad had managed to call 911. It couldn’t be too late it just couldn’t. This was just a bad dream, he would shut his eyes tight and when he opened them again everything would be fine. He shut them, hoping, praying that was the case.   
But it wasn’t, instead he opened his eyes to the sound of the door being knocked in and a swarm of police filling the room. The didn’t look willing to help, they looked ready for a fight. “Hands in the air.”   
Vlad didn’t do what they asked, instead he tightened his grip around Toly “please, please you have to help him.   
“I said hands in the air!” The cop yelling again.   
“Hey Bob look at this.” another cop said as he shifted through Vlads box. The cop looked over and smirked, “Just as I thought, Hands up Son, you are under arrest.”   
“Please.” Vlad said he could hardly see he was crying so hard. “Please just help him.”   
****  
Jack shuffled Matt into the back of the car as police cars and an ambulance filled the street. “Come on, we need to get out of here before we get stuck in.”   
Matt didn’t fight his dad but he wasn’t able to move by himself when he saw the cops run into Vlad and Toly’s home. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he turned around to look out the back window. He saw it all in flashes of red and blue, police sirens and the noise of the city drowning out whatever his dad was saying from the front seat.   
Vlad was lead out, his arms behind his back as he was shoved into the back of a cop car. Matt wasn’t sure but he thought the Vlads eyes met his for a second, and He knew. Matt knew Toly wasn’t okay. Something had happened. His dad's car began to move forward the light in front of them turning green. Matt looked at the apartment door in time to see two people carrying up a black body bag and Matt felt his world shatter. He wanted to cry out but his voice was lodged in his throat and it wouldn’t have mattered, nothing he could say he would change this. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw nothing, and he knew, his sight was gone for good that time. Oddly enough he felt peace.  
“Matt?” His dad’s voice cut through the ringing in his ears. “Matt what is it?” Matt shook his head and whipped his eyes turning around. “Are you okay?”   
“Yeah.” Matt said softly laughing. “Yeah dad, Everything is fine.” 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated, my tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thisisnothowidie


End file.
